Cenizas y Ascuas
by Kuukangetsu
Summary: Los primeros cuatro capítulos (uno cada semana) de una historia original colocada en mi wattpad. Esta historia bebe mucho de la saga Souls/Borne por tanto para los fans de la saga encontrarán similitudes con la historia del DS3. Si te gusta la historia te invito a leerla en mi wattpad, colocado en mi perfil.
1. Master Baitor

_Sí, en efecto._

 _En esta tierra sin nombre el mundo parece colapsar y converger._

 _Al aventurarse al norte, los peregrinos descubren la verdad sobre las palabras antiguas._

 _La humanidad muere._

 _Y de ella solo quedan sus cascarones vacíos._

 _Cuando el enlace con las almas se ve amenazado, campanas replican y los muertos se levantan de sus tumbas._

 _Y de ellas nacen los monstruos de antaño._

 _Como respuesta los no muertos se levantan como una legión, tomando las capitales profanadas por los monstruos._

 _Pero la verdad es que los monstruos y los humanos abrazarán el abismo, y las Llamas se alzarán;_

 _No muertos sin nombre, malditos, no aptos para ser ceniza._

 _Y es así…_

 _Que las Cenizas, buscan Ascuas._

 ** _Cenizas y Ascuas:_** ORIGINAL BASADO en la saga de videojuegos Souls/Borne, y colocado aquí para una posterior publicación en Wattpad. En esta historia la humanidad se enfrenta a la maldición de los huecos mientras se les niega la muerte y el mundo se llena de no muertos. Cuando la humanidad comienza a colapsar, y según narra la leyenda, las Llamas resurgirán para buscar las ascuas de un nuevo mundo.


	2. 1

Pensaste que aquello era el capítulo uno, pero realmente el capítulo 1 soy yo ¡EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO!

* * *

Los ojos de aquel desconocido se abrieron en la nada, bajo un pequeño foso cubierto por una lápida que habían medio abierto hace poco o dejado así hacía mucho. La luz del sol se filtró por la apertura y cegó su ojo expuesto, sintiendo como su piel echaba de menos aquella extraña sensación.

Apartó la lápida con cuidado y se levantó con el cuerpo pesado y entumecido, similar a haber dormido en gran cantidad sin moverse del sitio un solo segundo. Levantándose con cuidado dejó caer de su regazo un hacha y un escudo de madera verde con un círculo sin cerrar negro como dibujo. Los tomó recordándolos con nostalgia, aunque no recordaba que fuesen suyos.

Erguido, se encontró con que había salido de una tumba en un cementerio situado en alguna colina. Su mente se mantuvo serena como si aquello se lo hubiese esperado, pero lo cierto era que no recordaba nada y quizás fuese simple ignorancia. Salió de la tumba y caminó colina abajo poco a poco llegando a una villa derruida por el paso del tiempo. Por sus calles aún deambulaban gente de aspecto blanquecino y demacrado, similares a momias. Se acercó a uno de ellos.

—Disculpe…

Recibió un chillido como respuesta provocando que todos aquellos seres blancos le dirigieran la mirada, y su mano armada no dudó un solo segundo en hundir el filo del hacha en el cráneo de lo que antaño había sido un hombre. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habían provocado sus reflejos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse y golpeó con el escudo al siguiente que venía, clavando su hacha una vez más en la tercera criatura. Uno a uno fueron cayendo hasta que terminaron de llegar, y el cansancio se apoderó de su cuerpo como una sensación que no echaba de menos. Las casas, de las que ya solo quedaban algunas vigas y poco más que puertas y muros, y con suerte alguna casa medio derruida, estaban infestadas de esqueletos y otras momias que no parecían haberse dado cuenta de su presencia… hasta ese momento.

La histeria comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo y su brazo armado zumbó de un lado a otro mientras sus piernas se alejaban del lugar, tal parecía que su cuerpo sí sabía qué estaba ocurriendo. Malamente salió del poblado entrando en una arboleda. La sangre había salpicado su traje hecho de cuero y el manto de piel de lobo que colgaba de sus hombros. Un camino construido antiguamente por los habitantes del poblado y ahora invadido por la vegetación se presentó ante él entre las raíces de los árboles en el accidentado y verde paisaje, subiendo algunas colinas y bajando otras hasta que comenzó a solo bajar. Con el cansancio desvaneciéndose de su cuerpo y viendo un templo muy a lo lejos en un acantilado pensó en posibles supervivientes, y aunque estaba seguro de que esa estructura era colosal desde aquella distancia apenas podía distinguirse entre la bruma.

Suspiró con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—Espero que haya gente —susurró.

La ladera le llevó a un desnivel donde preciosas gemas de incontables colores y altos hasta su cintura parecían nacer de la tierra.

—No todo es malo —pensó.

Pero se mordió la lengua viendo como los cristales parecían moverse cuando se adentró en aquel inusual espectáculo. Con forma de lagarto gigante, buena parte de las piedras preciosas le pertenecían a él, engarzadas en su cuerpo a modo de escamas o bien siendo las escamas mismas. No podía ir marcha atrás, así que buscó con la mirada el camino más rápido para llegar al siguiente lado del camino y echó a correr como un demonio, sin demasiado éxito pues en seguida el lagarto se dio cuenta de su presencia y lanzó un potente coletazo. Por fortuna le lanzó en la dirección que quería, pero mientras volaba pudo ver su parte inferior volar a su lado hasta caer al otro lado de un riachuelo.

El dolor le dejó sin aliento: había partido en dos su espalda y solo podía desangrarse en aquel lugar asqueroso. Perdió el conocimiento.

Abrió los ojos al poco rato, sintiendo la tirantés de su piel al tratar de recolocarse con su mitad inferior. Al echar la vista atrás pudo ver en el fango el rastro de su cuerpo siendo arrastrado hasta sus piernas, que habían dejado unas huellas similares.

¿No podía morir?

Ver como su intestino entraba solo por su cuerpo y sus órganos se recomponían antes de que la dermis se recuperase fue un espectáculo grotesco. Y nuevamente gritó de dolor cuando su médula espinal conectó con sus piernas. Maldijo por todo lo alto sintiendo cómo se mareaba, casi sintiendo como su consciencia se iba nuevamente.


	3. 2

Despertarse y encontrarse con que aquel lagarto ni si quiera le había dejado cicatrices después de haberle partido en dos fue algo extraño, y tratando de levantarse cuando pudo se marchó del territorio de la bestia antes de que decidiera darle propina.

Su camino le llevó a un acantilado en donde podía ver el desolado y enorme reino que tenía delante de él. Las estructuras y los materiales de las mismas parecía como si, al menos, cuatro reinos distintos hubieran colapsado en uno, resultando una amalgama de territorios que apenas tenían sentido unos con otros. Así pues de un pantano que podía ver a lo lejos era cortado por una muralla y un inmenso torreón. Tomó aire y decidió seguir, pegado a la pared del acantilado al ser cada vez más difícil cruzar al punto en que apenas sus talones se apoyaban en la fina cornisa.

Un estruendo sacudió la pared del acantilado, teniendo que agarrarse a ella con todo lo que tenía para evitar ser tirado a kilómetros de piedra y caída libre, dándose cuenta de la altura cuando miró hacia abajo y obligándose a mirar hacia arriba. Hubiera preferido seguir mirando hacia abajo ya que una inmensa criatura escamosa había pasado volando con unas alas demencialmente grandes. Apenas tuvo tiempo para fijarse en los detalles y trató de darse prisa en llegar a una cornisa más amplia antes de que el dragón se diese cuenta de un bocado tan sabroso como lo era en ese momento. Si un lagarto le había partido en dos y sobrevivido no quería saber qué pasaría si era tragado entero.

Lentamente, se fue acercando a una cornisa mayor, hasta que el camino se amplió abruptamente y comenzó a subir en una inclinada pendiente. Le echó un ojo al dragón que se iba alejando hasta que su gigantesca figura se perdió entre los reinos descompuestos y mezclados. Tomó aire, más aliviado, y subió la colina hasta llegar a una serie de desniveles que conducían directamente con aquel templo que vio horas más tarde. Desde lo alto podía ver el sol ocultándose tras los reinos y pronto se quedaría sin luz. Sus ojos volvieron a dirigirse al paisaje que tenía delante dando lugar, nuevamente, a subidas y bajadas hasta llegar a unas puertas enormes quedaban a un patio con una estatua de piedra expuesta en el centro. Tras eso otro par de puertas y llegaría al santuario, aunque la niebla apenas le dejaba ver el paisaje tras la segunda puerta.

Tratando de darse prisa aceleró la marcha, deslizándose por una de las bajadas y caminando a paso ligero sujetando el hacha atada a su cintura para que no le diera golpecitos en la pierna. Al llegar a las puertas tiró de la cinta de cuero grueso de su escudo y lo pasó cruzada por su torso para ponérselo en la espalda y poder empujar las puertas. Por un momento parecían no ceder, hasta que el grave sonido del metal oxidado frotándose entre si le dio a indicar que se abría. Era estúpidamente pesada, pero al final pudo acceder a un pequeño tramo de escaleras que le llevó al patio y a la segunda puerta. Se sentó en las escaleras a tomar aire clavando sus ojos en la estatua de al menos cuatro metros de altura. Quizás a modo de recordar algo, se trataba de un caballero de armadura pesada que portaba una guja en una mano mientras la otra señalaba la puerta que acababa de abrir como si estuviera señalando un ataque o el deseo de que los intrusos diesen media vuelta. Un tanto hipnotizado por la misma, se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia la estatua. Estaba tan bien hecha que parecía que alguien había sido petrificado. Deslizó los dedos sobre la piedra sintiendo la suave superficie de la escultura, esperándose una superficie rugosa aquel tacto fue extraño pero agradable.

Elevó la vista para ver el gran yelmo de cubo que tapaba la pétrea cara del caballero, esperando por alguna extraña razón que se despertara y atacase. Sonrió, burlándose de si mismo por no confiar ni de su sombra y caminó hacia la otra puerta para abrirla y entrar en el santuario. Cuando sus manos se posaron en las enormes planchas de madera una horrible sensación se apoderó de su columna, y un pequeño gorgoteo comenzó a sonar que provenía de detrás suya. Con cuidado, tratando de no alarmar a nada de lo que tuviese detrás, tomó el escudo y su hacha mientras se giraba poco a poco a tiempo para ver como una masa negra y gelatinosa salía por las grietas del caballero de piedra. La estatua comenzó a moverse lentamente, siendo tomada por la extraña entidad oscura hasta que se giró y sin pensarlo ni una sola vez lanzó la guja directa contra el pequeño intruso que apenas tuvo margen para tirarse al suelo, levantarse y retroceder con el escudo en alto mientras el caballero recuperaba su arma tras haber destruido las puertas. No sabía muy bien cómo iba a luchar contra eso y estaba seguro que no podía permitirse recibir ni un golpe.

El caballero tomó impulso y saltó hacia él con toda su fuerza, y aunque el intruso corrió para alejarse el choque del impacto le golpeó y lo arrojó al suelo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta giró hacia un lado para evitar que la guja de piedra le partiese en dos, y volvió a girar para el lado contrario evitando un pisotón. Se levantó de un salto cuando elevó la guja con toda la pinta de querer clavarla en el suelo, pasando entre sus piernas y golpeando la masa negra de sus tobillos con el hacha por instinto saliendo un potente alarido del cuerpo de piedra provocando que ambos combatientes se quedasen aturdidos. Al menos por un segundo, pues en seguida el caballero se recompuso y un gelatinoso tentáculo rompió el brazo derecho y azotó a su oponente de un solo golpe tirándolo al otro lado del patio. El escudo se había roto y dejó de sentir el brazo izquierdo, pero salvó sus costillas. Se levantó y trató de mantenerse erguido, aunque el impacto le había destrozado por completo, pudiéndose cubrir malamente con el hacha del tentáculo gelatinoso que le venía de frente. Nuevamente lo que parecía ser fango viviente gritó de dolor, y retorció la figura del pétreo caballero como si estuviera sufriendo una inmensa y desproporcionada agonía. Se había librado del golpe pero el hacha se quedó incrustada en el tentáculo y éste comenzó a ser atraído al cuerpo de fango negro, por lo que si ya era irrecuperable con eso lo había perdido para siempre.

Sin armas y sin escudo la desesperación subió por sus talones y se petrificó de terror. No había olvidado que era inmortal, pero el dolor no era algo que se le atenuase lo más mínimo. Acercarse y golpear a puños y patadas lo descartó en seguida ya que el caballero seguía contorsionándose y resquebrajando su propia armadura de piedra, moviendo su guja peligrosamente hasta que el brazo que la sostenía se rompió y con un fugaz golpe que fue incapaz de ver, golpeó sus costillas y de nuevo fue lanzado a otra punta de la plaza.

Susurró una maldición, aunque su cuerpo dejó de sentirse y lo único que le quedaba era su brazo derecho rugiendo de dolor, algo que la criatura fangosa pareció olvidar y caminó torpemente con los pesados restos del caballero hacia su enemigo. Alzó la mano, pidiendo que le dejase tranquilo, ya había aprendido la lección. Pero no parecía haber misericordia de parte del fango. Su mano siguió en alto mientras se acercaba más y más, apoderándose de él una oleada de pánico y como serpientes apretaron su cuerpo y le coartaron del poco aliento que disponía. Unos pasos más y estaría acabado… Cerró los ojos, y esperó su fin.

Un fin que no llegó. La criatura demostró poder gritar aún más de dolor, y mientras todo su cuerpo era envuelto en una cálida sensación no fue hasta abrir los ojos que se dio cuenta del torrente de llamas que salía de su mano sana e impactaban contra el fango y la piedra. Con aspecto de estarse derritiendo, el fango apretó la marcha solo para que las botas se resquebrajasen del todo y se desmoronasen, por lo que trató de deslizarse para parar la ola de calor. Sin éxito. Sin saber cómo, el pequeño humano no quería dejar de soltar esas llamas nacidas de su palma.

—¡No te acerques! —gritó, intensificándose el chorro de fuego.

El grito lo dejó sordo, y aunque el fango pronto quedó reducido a una mancha negra en las baldosas del patio, el pitido ensordecedor se quedó en sus oídos hasta que, nuevamente, el dolor le hizo desmayarse.


	4. 3

Llamas blancas salieron del suelo y comenzaron a devorar sus tobillos, subiendo por todo su cuerpo hasta que abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Pestañeó varias veces con el sabor de su sangre aún dentro de su boca, echándola fuera con un escupitajo para no tragársela. Su cuerpo, como la primera vez, le dolía a rabiar pero era más soportable que cuando se desmayó. Revisó si tenía las costillas en su sitio y cuando confirmó que estaban intactas y podía mover su mano izquierda respiró aliviado.

No todo era malo, desde aquel punto tenía una vista perfecta del cielo nocturno y la falta de luna hacía que solo las estrellas iluminaran la noche pintando la bóveda celeste de colores azules y morados. Pero, ¿podía quedarse a dormir ahí? Lo cierto es que no tenía nada de sueño y no era el mejor sitio para hacerlo teniendo el templo tan cerca, así que trató de levantarse con cuidado aún tras recibir un potente pinchazo en la base de su columna sintiendo a la perfección el hueso de su pelvis chillar, frotó sus riñones y recogió el trozo de escudo que quedaba, mejor protegerse con eso que no protegerse, y el hacha cuyo mango de madera había sido quemado superficialmente y su hoja teñida por completo de ceniza.

Estiró hacia atrás su espalda y entró por las puertas que tan gentilmente le había abierto la estatua de piedra, que le hubiera intentado empalar con su lanza pétrea era otra cuestión. No veía animales, ni personas rumiando como hacía horas atrás, y tras caminar por la densa niebla unos cuantos pasos la atravesó. El camino de piedras blancas incrustadas en el suelo daba paso a un siseante y sinuoso camino lleno de tumbas hacia una construcción tan gigantesca que le dejó sin palabras. Le dolía el cuello de mirar hacia arriba para alcanzar a ver las dos puntas principales de lo que parecía ser una catedral o un castillo. La estructura recta e inmensa había sido duramente castigada por el tiempo y su situación al borde de un acantilado; varias torres delanteras habían caído y precipitaban el ya accidentado suelo, y quizás la parte trasera había sido parcialmente tragada por el mar. Fuera como fuese, la construcción parecía querer resistir quizás mil años más sin demasiado problema.

Su admiración y concentración fue reducida a la nada cuando escuchó el sonido de una gran masa de líquido romper. Abrió los ojos como un gato y tras un rápido vistazo a su alrededor encontró detrás de sí un pedregoso descenso que, si bien parecía peligroso, tras ser partido por la mitad por un lagarto y haber ¿ganado? contra una estatua de piedra enorme cobrada viva por a saber qué, no le parecía más que un paseo.

El mar.

El descenso le llevó a una pequeña playa de arena en cuyas aguas calmadas se reflejaban las estrellas casi a la perfección.

—Por fin… —susurró con gran alivio.

Al quitarse la camisa de cuero de animal y el abrigo de piel de lobo, cuya cabeza colgaba hacia atrás a modo de capucha, se dio cuenta de que tenía una larga trenza de color morado que finalizaba en una pequeña coleta, atada por dos diminutas tiras elásticas que sujetaban su cabello. Tras darse cuenta de que había ignorado aquello se miró la mano donde tenía los dos elásticos y deshizo la trenza con su otra mano.

No recordaba su cara, ni su cuerpo.

Escondió los elásticos entre sus ropas, dejando reposar el escudo y el hacha sobre ellas para que ninguna súbita corriente de aire se las llevase, y entró desnudo al agua. Su piel se erizó al contacto con el mar, pareciendo que su cuerpo echaba de menos aquella sensación y un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios cuando el agua acarició su dolorida cadera. Apretó los párpados y dio unos pasos más hasta que tomó aire y metió la cabeza bajo el agua y comenzó a contar.

Uno, dos, tres…

¿Respiraba? ¿Estaba muerto? No necesitaba comer, no tenía sueño, su cansancio se iba en nada. No podía morir y solo el dolor le decía que seguía con vida. Buena parte de él quería nadar hacia el fondo del mar hasta que sus brazos y sus piernas hirvieran de cansancio y dejase de existir bajo el mar.

Soltó varias burbujas por su boca.

¿Qué le confirmaba que iba a morir así? Por lo visto iba a seguir muriendo y muriendo una y otra vez infinitamente, y morir ahogado hasta que el mar se secara no iba a ser agradable.

Sacó la cabeza del agua. Debía encontrar respuestas.

Se dio la vuelta dándose cuenta de que un hombre se había sentado cerca de sus pertenencias. De pelo corto y ojos rasgados, había dejado descansar una vieja espada curva oculta en su vaina en sus rodillas. Sus ropajes exóticos parecían ser de buena calidad, aunque no estaba seguro del color por culpa de la noche, parecían ser azules.

—Me preguntaba de quienes eran estas ropas tan bien dobladas, y resulta ser un chico bastante apuesto. Llevas bastante tiempo bajo el agua, ¿quieres morir? —su homólogo de pelo largo no le dijo ni una palabra, solo se acercó a él lentamente—. Parece que has experimentado la muerte al menos una vez, y debes de estar confuso. No vas a morir así, solo conseguirás torturar tu mente y al final convertirte en un hueco.

—¿Un hueco?

—Son no muertos, como tú y como yo, que pierden su mente y solo queda su cuerpo.

Su respiración se aceleró repentinamente, y tomó el hacha de cerca de sus ropas cuando tuvo oportunidad apuntando al hombre de aspecto casi llegando sus cuarenta años. El hombre pareció sorprendido por su acción, aunque su vista no parecía ir más arriba de su cadera. De repente sintió el único filo de la hoja curva cerca de su cuello, mientras la cabeza del hacha volaba hacia un lado. El hombre se había levantado a tal velocidad que no lo había visto hasta que se detuvo.

—Eres muy joven, para apuntarme con un hacha de mierda. Debes tener al menos veinte años menos que yo, me gustaría conocerte más pero no tengo mucho tiempo y en seguida me convertiré en un hueco. No tengo la suficiente fuerza mental como para seguir.

—Pero si eres como yo ¿matarte no hará que revivas de nuevo?

—Novato. Un no muerto puede matar a otro no muerto; las almas que ha ido absorbiendo a lo largo de su vida pasan al cuerpo del asesino… Y así descansaré en paz. Puedes quedarte con mi katana, y con mis pertenencias, mis conocimientos… quédatelo todo.

Sus ojos rasgados y sus pupilas negras se quedaron clavadas en los ojos violeta del joven. A través del reflejo pudo ver su cara de facciones suaves, sus labios finos y su nariz pequeña. La visión no duró mucho pues en seguida perdieron el color y se volvieron blancas. El hombre apartó la katana de su cuello y se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de alejarse del chico, para luego emitir un chillido agudo y desgarrador antes de tomar la espada a dos manos y lanzarse a por su primera presa.

Fue como mover un músculo que jamás había movido y del que no tenía constancia hasta entonces, pero por un impulso pudo hacer que el reciente hueco fuese tragado por las llamas que salían de la palma de su mano derecha.

—Gracias —susurró el hombre antes de caer de rodillas.

El cadáver se había quedado con una sonrisa, y todo había pasado tan rápido que no sabía muy bien qué sentir. La ropa se había reducido casi a cenizas y solo quedaba un viejo bolso de mano que había dejado donde se sentó y la katana.

Apretó los dientes sin saber qué hacer. Y de la nada el hombre comenzó a desprender grandes partículas blancas que le recordaron a nubes, que fueron atraídas hacia él y le tocaron produciendo un inmenso calor en su interior. Como en su sueño, estalló en llamas blancas mientras aquel flujo seguía. Esta vez era él quien se cayó de rodillas y clavó los dedos en sus hombros.

Ardía. Ardía muchísimo. Pero esa vez no iba a desmayarse.

El torrente se detuvo y su frente tocó la arena tratando de asimilar lo poco que el hombre le había dicho. El hombre… no podía dejarlo ahí. Cogió aire para levantarse y tomó al hombre en brazos con sumo cuidado comenzando a caminar hacia el interior del mar, hasta que dejó de hacer pie y el agua le llegaba casi al cuello. Le dio un pequeño impulso y dejó que el cuerpo fuese arrastrado hacia dentro por la poca corriente que había.


	5. 4

Pensativo, el muchacho se quedó viendo su reflejo en la inmaculada hoja de la katana que le había dejado. Junto a sus cosas, el pequeño bolso contenía una pequeña cantimplora con un extraño líquido de olor afrutado y algún tipo de toque a alcohol por dentro. Quizás se trataba de algún tipo de licor de frutas.

Tomó los trozos de su hacha y lo que quedaba de escudo y los enterró cerca de las paredes de piedra que cercaban la pequeña playa, para luego subir por la colina donde había llegado con la katana atada al cinturón de sus pantalones y el pequeño bolso colgando trasversal de su hombro. Recorrió el camino que vio la noche anterior, resultándole aún más difícil de escalar de lo que le había parecido. Nuevamente le esperaban unas grandes puertas de las que no dudó empujar, y el olor a humedad e incienso golpeó sus fosas nasales aunque rápidamente se olvidó de eso, pues una suave voz resonaba por todo el lugar cantando alguna melodía. Pronto no existía otra cosa salvo la tonada y el eco que la acompañaba. Se adentró en el santuario.

Nada que ver con la fachada. Un pequeño descansillo llevaba a dos tramos de escalera a los laterales, una ascendiendo y otra descendiendo, que cada tramo de escalones daba a un arco que quizás llevase a un pasillo. La voz venía desde abajo así que el chico se asomó a la nada, viendo como las escaleras descendían en forma de espiral hasta llegar a un trono de piedra donde alguien, quizás un niño por la diferencia de tamaños entre el cantante y su asiento, descansaba envuelto en sábanas que hacía mucho dejaron de ser blancas. Parecía ser la persona que cantaba. La melodía cesó, y una voz tranquila y suave hizo resonar el lugar con la misma fuerza.

—Cierra la puerta antes de bajar, si eres tan amable —era la misma voz.

Cerró detrás de sí y todo se quedó a oscuras, y antes de que hiciese nada una brillante luz azul nació de las manos de la persona en el trono de piedra y revoloteó por el lugar como un pájaro hasta que voló varias veces alrededor del visitante y se colocó a tres metros de distancia para ofrecerle luz sin cegarle acompañándole hacia abajo. La melodía volvió a sonar, retumbando las paredes y los pilares, que se encontraban cada pocos metros de escalera y que conectaban el tramo superior con el inferior.

Cuanto más bajaba más se daba cuenta de que el trono de piedra estaba hecho para un gigante, y que aquella figura cantora tenía el tamaño de un adulto. Sus piernas no eran capaces de ocupar todo el asiento y las había flexionado hacia un lateral, dejando que unas enormes alas negras reposaran por la estancia abarcándola casi por completo, quedando libre un pasillo que daba con el último tramo de escaleras, terminado en un arco de piedra.

Al encontrarse ambos seres, la melodía paró y la figura dejó de parecerle humana. Más delgado de lo habitual, y más pálido de lo normal, sus extremidades eran finas y habían perdido masa muscular, dejando unos dedos largos y frágiles adornando sus manos. Su rizado cabello, negro como sus alas, solo dejaba ver de su rostro una pequeña nariz con algunas manchitas similares a las pecas y una boca cosida con hilo rojo acorde con sus labios.

Se miraron el uno al otro. La sensación de que había sido llamado volvió a retumbar su cabeza, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba extendiendo su mano hacia el ángel haciendo éste exactamente lo mismo inclinando todo su cuerpo hacia el visitante. Sus manos se tocaron, y sorprendentemente el contacto fue cálido. Le sonrió mientras sus manos extendidas tocaban la del contrario. Sus dedos se entrelazaron por poco tiempo y mientras el chico trató de acercarse más al ángel, los brazos de ambos se flexionaron cortando el espacio entre ambos y sintió como era observado con curiosidad a través de su cabellera rizada. La curiosidad se apoderaba del ángel como un gato ante algo nuevo, estiró todo su cuerpo hacia el visitante al tiempo que su otra mano pasaba de apoyarse en el borde del trono al hombro del desconocido.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el ángel respiraba de su espacio personal y hacía un pequeño movimiento con los labios como si quisiera beber de él. Recorrió su cuello con la nariz cercana a su piel hasta que sus labios se rozaron por un segundo.

Electricidad.

Un solo rose bastó para que una inmensa sacudida recorriera su columna y erizara su piel. Sintió como su rostro acumulaba sangre y se enrojecía, y aunque una risa juguetona seguía curioseando al viajero, soltó su mano y reposó sus delgados brazos por el cuello del desconocido. La tensión se apoderó de cada fibra de sus músculos ante lo inevitable, y cuando se volvieron a rozar... El sonido de eslabones de metal frotándose entre sí, estirándose, detuvo al ángel y deshizo sus movimientos elegantemente con la misma suavidad con la que los hizo. Un poco de tristeza, aún con curiosidad, y un poco de esperanza se reflejó en su sonrisa antes de que, con un movimiento de cabeza, invitara al otro a ver la sala, y así lo hizo, dándose cuenta de que sus alas estaban atadas con gruesas cadenas de hierro. Se había quedado tan perplejo por la extraña belleza del ángel que no se había dado cuenta de que sus alas habían sido castigadas y encadenadas desde el trono, comenzando desde la base de las mismas hasta la punta.

—Disculpa —susurró el ángel.

El chico negó con la cabeza, manteniéndose lo más cerca posible del trono, llegando a poner sus brazos en el asiento de piedra, que le llegaba por la altura del cuello. Algo le decía que no debía subir, aunque sus piernas lo estaban deseando. El ángel volvió a reclinarse hacia él, esta vez manteniendo la distancia para que las cadenas no volvieran a tirar de si.

—Hace tiempo que no venía nadie —volvió a susurrar—. Y mira por donde, eres el segundo que viene desde hace poco. El último, era un hermoso hombre que portaba la espada curva que tienes tú —el chico pareció querer gesticular algo, pero el ángel rápidamente le contestó como si hubiera visto en su mente—. La esencia que desprende es la de aquel hombre. Se presentó ante mí como Musashi, y decía ser de un reino del este. Es curioso eso de los nombres humanos, ¿tú tienes nombre?

Hubo un silencio incómodo. No se lo había preguntado en todo el día que llevaba despierto desde que salió de la tumba, pero inesperadamente sus labios gesticularon una palabra que jamás había oído. Nuevamente, su cuerpo parecía conocer más que él mismo:

—Asura —respondió—. O eso creo. Lo cierto… es que no lo sé, desperté ayer en una tumba y me he sentido atraído hasta este lugar desde entonces, en mi viaje he muerto ya dos veces; una por un lagarto enorme de cristal y otro por la estatua que había en la entrada.

—¿Asura? —el ángel se echó a reír, pareciendo ignorar todo lo dicho después—. Es un nombre perfecto para alguien como tú, pero que … algo como tú haya sido atraído… —frunció su rostro con algo de descontento y decepción, elevando su torso para alejarse del joven.

Lo cierto es que, fuera como fuese, era un muchacho interesante. Había derrotado a la estatua corrompida del principio, lo podía sentir por la esencia corrupta danzando enérgicamente e invisible, para él, sobre su piel. Mientras tanto la esencia de aquel viejo samurái acariciaba la misma piel con un baile más calmado y gentil. La primera alma consumida por una lucha y la segunda lo más parecido a una donación que había visto en muchísimo tiempo. Se rascó el mentón con curiosidad y volvió a acercar su nariz al muchacho Asura.

—Estás maldito —sentenció el ángel con firmeza, pero sin dejar que sus palabras fueran más altas unas que otras ni perder elegancia—. Estás condenado a vivir eternamente, a consumir almas y hacerte más fuerte. Pero también a que otros te busquen con ese motivo. Por eso Asura es un nombre perfecto para alguien como tú, casi parece indicar más tu nueva especie a tu nombre.

Se hizo otro silencio mientras el chico trataba de recomponer todo lo que había descubierto en tan pocos segundos. Se le encogió el estómago y de haber tenido algo en el lo habría vomitado. Trató de respirar, alejándose del trono de piedra con una mano en la frente como si aquel gesto le ayudase a encajar mejor las ideas en un puzle que no se sentía capaz de terminar. Cuando se giró vio como el ángel le sacó la lengua burlescamente y se acarició la cabeza con la mano encogida recordándole a un animal que aún no recordaba su nombre.

—El mundo se pudre —comenzó a hablar el ángel, mientras se giraba y se colocaba bocaarriba—. La Muerte ha muerto, y la Vida está comenzando a vomitar las almas que ambas retenían. Tú, pequeño, solo eres un alma más vomitada. Te ha tocado vivir el fin de los tiempos, pequeño humano Asura —hizo una pausa mientras volvía a poner su torso sobre el trono de piedra—. Sé que los humanos no pueden vivir sin ponerle nombre a lo desconocido así que tú puedes llamarme Sarakiel, o Sara, o como te apetezca, me da igual.

—¿Qué hago a partir de ahora?

—¡Lo que quieras! —gritó el ángel tan felizmente que se levantó sobre sus rodillas con los brazos estirados—. ¡Es el fin del mundo, y ni tú ni yo, ni nadie va a poder evitarlo! ¡Toda clase de oportunidades, tienes toda la existencia por delante porque podemos desaparecer mañana mismo! Disfruta, ve mundo. Admira las construcciones que han decidido colapsar cerca de aquí, observa como el espacio se ha plegado hacia esta dirección dando a entender que aquí convergerá e iniciará el fin de los tiempos ¡si es que no ha pasado ya!

—¿Entonces por qué me llamaste?

Sarakiel bajó sus brazos como si le hubiera dado en alguna herida abierta. Asura ladeó la cabeza recordando al mismo ángel el aspecto de un búho, mientras el humano miró con detenimiento como la piel del mismo ángel se erizaba junto a sus alas como si fuese a descargar algo sobre él, pero nada más lejos pues el ángel tras morderse el labio inferior un poco volvió a su tono de voz suave, sus modales elegantes y su aspecto calmado.

—No era para ti, era para la persona que pudiera quitarle las cadenas a mis alas. No tenía previsto que el único ser en siglos y siglos de llamado fuese un humano amnésico sin idea alguna de almas, del estado kármico y sin idea de sus propios poderes y habilidades —chascó la lengua con algo de fastidio reincorporándose y apoyándose en el respaldo de piedra, dio un suspiro de pesadez y estuvo a punto de llamarle inútil.

Por supuesto aquel desprecio tan gratuito del ángel no le sentó nada bien. Estiró sus brazos hacia las puntas de las alas y recordando aquellos músculos que jamás había movido, dos lenguas de fuego salieron de la palma de sus manos directo hacia las cadenas que anclaban las alas. El fuego rápidamente se expandió por las alas hasta la base como si el chico hubiera aprendido a controlar las llamas con solo saber cómo sacarlas. Aquello asustó a Sarakiel, pensando que le estaba atacando sin previo aviso hasta que se dio cuenta de que las llamas no la quemaban y solo corroían el acero. Pareció sonreír y comenzó a tirar tratando de liberarse, apoyando las manos en el borde del asiento de piedra sintiendo cómo cedían las cadenas.

Hasta que apretaron más.

Las cadenas estrujaron las alas del ángel como si fueran serpientes estrangulando su presa, y aunque trató de sobreponerse al dolor el fuego comenzó a quemar también al ángel.

—¡DETENTE! —gritó Sarakiel desgarrándose la garganta.

Las llamas cesaron y Asura corrió hasta el trono de piedra, subiéndose al asiento y tomando al ángel entre sus brazos. Jadeaba, habiendo olvidado aquellos niveles de dolor mientras su piel casi quemada hasta los huesos se recomponía rápidamente. Sabiendo que iba a pedir algo de beber, Asura tomó la cantimplora del viejo samurái y dejó que bajase por la garganta del ángel hasta que este mismo la apartó y se dejó caer hacia el respaldo totalmente recuperado pero aun así con el susto en el cuerpo.

Cuando el ángel se recuperó analizó la situación, observó que el muchacho había subido al trono sin problemas y que había herido seriamente las cadenas de acero, lo suficiente para que estas comenzaran a drenar de si para regenerarse.

—Quizás no seas tan inútil después de todo —susurró.

—¿Estás bien?

El ángel miró con detenimiento al ser humano que había saltado en su ayuda casi de inmediato, le miró a través de su cabello y por un instante Asura pareció ver cómo dos ojos de esclerótica negra cuyas pupilas blancas se contraían como las de un gato. Por fin recordó el nombre del animal. Sarakiel sonrió y se sentó en uno de los brazos del trono. ¿Acaso el humano se estaba compadeciendo de un ángel? Pensó con cierta molestia.

—Entonces ¿qué harás? —le preguntó el ángel esquivando la pregunta.

—Necesitas que te saquen de aquí, entonces buscaré la forma de yo sacarte de aquí.

El hombro del ángel reposó sobre el respaldo de piedra y bufó como si le hubieran contado un chiste malo y se hubiera reído por educación. Sin embargo le parecía una apuesta interesante.

—No puedes ir así —aseguró—. Debes consumir las almas que te han dado tan amablemente. Dame las manos.

El ángel extendió las manos tras arrodillarse nuevamente en asiento de piedra, seguido por el humano que recogió sus piernas hacia dentro flexionando las rodillas. Para ese entonces Asura no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, y simplemente se dejaba llevar por su guía con una inusitada y extraña confianza, no podía comprenderlo del todo. ¿Qué era de aquel ángel que lo estaba encandilando de tal manera? Quizás su elegancia, quizás su voz suave o aquel llamado que lanzó hacía tiempo. ¿La conocería en una vida pasada o cuando tenía memorias? Tal vez aquel ángel realmente era un demonio y se había apoderado de sus sentidos.

—Cierra los ojos —pidió el ángel—, conecta conmigo. Dame la mano.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente ya que su voz había espantado las nubes de sus pensamientos, llegando incluso a olvidar lo que estaba pensando en ese momento y ni le dio importancia ninguna centrándose rápidamente en lo que dijo el ángel. No estaba seguro de cómo, simplemente se dejó llevar mientras tomaba las manos que Sarakiel le ofrecía y respiró profundamente. No tardó mucho en sentir como el calor del ángel se apoderaba de él y su propio espíritu rodeaba el del ángel de igual forma. Sentía como que su alma bailaba con la del ángel hasta que dos pilares de llamas blancas nacieron de los dos y comenzaron a girar en una espiral sacudidas por la respiración de ambos, que poco a poco se sincronizaban. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados la luz traspasaba sus párpados como si las estuviese viendo.

Lo entendió. Las llamas blancas de aquel sueño y que absorbió del samurái no era fuego, eran las almas de aquellos seres.

Las llamas se extinguieron y tragado por una nueva oscuridad se vio inmerso en un profundo mar negro, sintiéndose caer mientras estiraba una de sus manos para alcanzar la superficie, pero cuanto más trataba más profundo caía.

—Estás maldito —susurró la oscuridad con la voz del ángel usando aquel tono burlón y juguetón con que se había presentado.

—Estás maldito —insistió—. Maldito.

Cayó en el lecho marino sin ganas de moverse, sentía pesadas cadenas atraparle hacia el fondo como había hecho con su guía. Escuchó unos pasos y giró la cabeza para ver como unos pies blancos y desnudos se acercaban a él.

—No deberías estar aquí —dijo el propietario de aquellos pies con una voz que recordaba lejana.

—¿Te has rendido ya? ¿Mi presencia está arrastrándote hacia mi oscuridad? Inútil —decía la voz que venía de todas partes.

—Dame la mano —habló la segunda voz.

Un cántico apagó la suave voz que no paraba de llamarle inútil. El cántico con el que había sido atraído hacia el santuario. Tomó la mano de tez pálida que era ofrecida ante sus ojos y se levantó de un salto, saliendo del mar y en un instante caminando entre un campo de flores violetas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista bajo un cielo celeste despejado, acercándose a un cuerpo afeminado poseedor de dos alas negras caídas en cascada y arrastradas por su propietario, vestido únicamente con una túnica que hacía tiempo dejó de ser blanca.

—Casi te devoro, pequeño humano. Pero me alegro que hayas podido encontrar un equilibrio.

—¿Qué es ese sitio, Sarakiel?

—Algo perdido en tus recuerdos, no lo sé muy bien.

El ángel le tendió la mano y Asura la tomó sin ningún tipo de problemas. Era la primera vez que veía al ángel completamente de pie y sin cadenas rodeándole, y no sabía realmente si era un hombre o una mujer. Sus músculos no se habían perdido tanto como para echar a perder las facciones de aquel cuerpo tan curioso. Hombros grandes para una mujer y pequeños para un hombre, su cadera gruesa incitaba a lo femenino, así como su rostro redondeado y su nariz diminuta pero su torso aparentemente ausente de pecho pronunciado decía masculinidad.

Llegaba a duras penas a alcanzar su nariz con la coronilla de su cabeza, y a pesar de no haber tanta diferencia en el tamaño fue lo suficiente para considerar que de verdad se veía más femenino siendo tan escueto de tamaño.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró nuevamente en el trono de piedra del gigante anónimo, sus llamas no habían parado de brillar y danzar, mezclándose en algún punto y conectando sus mentes. El ángel dio un suspiro a la vez que el humano y las llamas se apagaron por completo reintegrándose en los cuerpos como si el tiempo se hubiera puesto marcha atrás.

—Ha sido…

—¿Extraño? —preguntó el ángel cortante, incluso podría decirse nervioso—. ¿Doloroso? ¿Tormentoso? ¿Difícil? ¿Jurarás no repetirlo de nuevo?

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Ha sido impresionante!

Sarakiel miró al joven con una mandíbula un tanto desencajada antes de bufar y echar a reír a carcajadas como hacía siglos no lo hacía. Todo el santuario se llenó de su risa, y le llegó a ser tan complicado el respirar que su nariz comenzó a hacer sonidos similares a ronquidos. Era una risa un tanto estridente, sobretodo cuando su nariz la hacía roncar, pero su rostro se veía tan feliz por ese momento que no podía cortarla, pedir que parase, simplemente dejó que siguiera riendo y riendo hasta que Sarakiel mismo trató de calmarse.

Cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa hinchó su pecho y lo echó todo por la nariz.

—No estaría mal que te quedaras.

—Entonces no encontraría la forma de liberarte.

Sarakiel dio otro bufido aun manteniendo la sonrisa, creó una bola de luz con sus manos y esta rápidamente voló hacia el arco de piedra de la entrada. La señaló.

—Síguela, te llevará a una de las tantas puertas de este lugar y podrás empezar por ahí… aunque no me preguntes a dónde te llevará, no lo sé.

—¿Los demás pasillos tienen puertas y entradas como a donde me va a llevar?

El ángel simplemente se hincó de hombros, haciéndole pensar al chico que o no sabía a donde llevaban y conocía de esas puertas o que no quería decirle a donde iba cada una. Fuese como fuese Asura se levantó y saltó del trono caminando hasta el arco de piedra pero algo le agarró de su melena violeta haciendo que su espalda golpease el trono de piedra. La visión de una pluma negra puesta del revés le llamó la atención y la tomó de los dedos del ángel.

—Para que no te olvides.

—¡No lo haré!

Asura sonrió al ángel, devolviéndole éste la sonrisa y besándole en la frente como despedida haciendo que el joven se sonrojase y reanudase el camino hasta las escaleras con más velocidad. Se miraron una vez más antes de que la luz le instara a subir revoloteando inquieta sobre su cabeza. Subieron tres pisos antes de llegar a uno de los pasillos. Echaron la vista al otro una vez más y el ángel pudo escuchar como los pasos de aquella persona se alejaban, abría una puerta y de un portazo se cerraba…

Y su rastro se perdió. Y de nuevo… la oscuridad.

Todo se había quedado tan silencioso, parecía mentira que el joven solo había pasado un rato con Sarakiel como para que éste echara de menos el sonido de la voz y el jaleo innecesario que parecía montar. No tardó ni un segundo en añorar esa luz y bufó con molestia apoyándose en el respaldo de su trono de piedra. ¿Es que acaso ese humano tenía la capacidad para encandilar a un ser como él? Sus uñas arañaron la piedra en un sonido agudo y molesto antes de que se levantara y tratase de liberarse de las cadenas con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

Tiró, tiró con todo lo que podía tirar, apoyando todo su cuerpo el borde del asiento mientras las cadenas volvían a contraerse, retorciendo las alas y haciéndolas sangrar.

Pero las cadenas tiraron del ángel como si estuviesen vivas y la sentaron con firmeza en el asiento de piedra recordándole que jamás se movería de ahí. Abrazó sus piernas y dejó caer su frente en sus rodillas, estiró una de sus manos y de ella nació una llama blanca y resplandor dorado que no tardó en tomar con la otra mano y tratarla de dividir, sintiendo como su cabeza era dividida en dos a la misma vez.


	6. 5

Sé que hay mucha gente que lo leyó en wattpad por verlo subido aquí, así que gracias a eso coloco el quinto capítulo como regalo. Espero poder actualizar mi historia en wattpad dentro de poco ¡que ya cuenta con diez capítulos publicados y doce escritos!

* * *

Tras la puerta una pequeña baldosa de piedra daba espacio a una ligera caída que conectaba con un conducto estrecho y apretado, y al ver que la esfera se desvanecía tapó la entrada tras de si y siguió el camino prácticamente agachado con solo el sonido del pisar húmedo acompañándole. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que aquel pequeño conducto le llevase a uno muchísimo más grande por el que tuvo que pasar bajando por una pequeña escalinata. De tres metros de altura y de construcción semicircular como el conducto de atrás, la cañería parecía haber estado llena con el uso de alguno de los reinos pero los derrumbes de alguno de los pasillos, quizás por la colisión de reinos, secó el conducto y dejó que las ratas se apoderasen del lugar. Las ratas no le atacaron y por tanto él no se defendió ante ninguna, sabía perfectamente que ellas estaban más asustadas que él mismo. Algunas se acercaron con cierta curiosidad, pero ninguna mostró ningún tipo de agresividad cosa que él agradeció ya que era los primeros animales que veía en muchísimo tiempo. ¿Los animales no estaban afectados por la maldición? O es que ¿lo llevaban mejor? ¿O es que se habían extinguido y solo los más duros sobrevivían?

Siguió por el único camino que había hasta que llevó a unas escaleras oxidadas, pero estas conducían a una rejilla en vez de a una tapa de piedra como era de esperarse para una cañería. Tras empujar un poco la rejilla pudo levantarse y moverse a un lado para hacer paso al joven, que no dudó en tapar de nuevo la entrada. El olor a incienso le llamó la atención y miró a varias direcciones observando que había llegado a algún tipo de capilla diminuta donde malamente cabían cuatro bancos de madera y un pequeño púlpito donde se alojaba un cuenco de porcelana, completamente sucia, llena de ceniza gris procedente de un palo que recientemente acababa de quemarse. Eso significaba solo una cosa: supervivientes, por lo que animado abrió la puerta de madera para que su ánimo se colase por el lugar donde había salido.

Se encontraba en la cima de una muralla colosal, lo suficientemente grande como para que en una de sus torres, precisamente la torre donde estaba él, se hubiera asentado un pequeño grupo de humanoides blancos y deformes, de ojos consumidos y cara chupada que parecían estar viviendo reminiscencias de su vida pasada entre las lonas y las sábanas que servían de tiendas de campaña. Huecos.

Desenvainó su nueva espada y la hizo silbar en el aire con una floritura para alertar a los huecos del lugar. Cerró los ojos esperando el grito de la primera vez y cuando todos chillaron al unísono abrió los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se moviese con gracia y eficacia entre los cuerpos blancos. Cortes a un lado, cortes a otro. Poco a poco entendió a qué se refería el viejo samurái con "tomar sus conocimientos" pues se sentía como si hubiera estado perfeccionando aquel uso de su espada durante décadas… las décadas de entrenamiento de aquel samurái.

Sin descanso, sin dar tregua, solo podía admirar como su brazo y su muñeca se movían con tanta soltura que aquella arma se había adaptado a su cuerpo como una prolongación de si mismo, acabando con el asentamiento en apenas unos segundos desde que comenzaron a gritar. Levantó la mano y dejó que las tiendas ardieran junto a sus propietarios, recordando aquel "Gracias" que el samurái le había dicho.

—¿Así descansaréis? —preguntó Asura a los muertos mientras ardían, preguntándose cómo era estar hueco y porqué el samurái le dijo que ya no tenía suficiente "fuerza mental".

De nuevo, los árboles no le dejaban ver el bosque, pues entre las llamas que consumían las tiendas de los huecos se alzaban orgullosas tres gigantescas ciudadelas causadas por el cataclismo que hizo colapsar a los cuatro reinos, y pudo notar como al menos tres tipos de arquitectura distinta servían para aquellas ciudadelas altas como montañas en construcción espiral: una de ellas, la más este, era fortalecida por una segunda muralla que se mantenía intacta con sus aleros curvados hacia arriba y sus tejas azules aún visibles desde la distancia desafiaban el tiempo con su brillo, a pesar de ser el reino más bajo era el que más extensión estaba abarcando y el que más llamativo era a simple vista con sus columnas rojas erigiendo un castillo y las incontables escaleras recorriendo la montaña oriental como si fuesen ríos; la más céntrica contaba con gruesos muros de piedra y era la más alta de las tres. Del inmenso castillo que se había formado con su colapso se erguían grandes casas altas como árboles, adornadas por arcos de medio punto y cristalería que, aunque muchas de ellas habían perdido el color, resistía el paso del tiempo como aquellas tejas azules. Las piedras recogidas a lo largo de los siglos había hecho que el reino se levantase con un caleidoscopio de roca de tantos colores que aquello le recordaba un arcoíris en algún punto; la última y la más occidental era la más distinta de todos. Mientras la oriental y la céntrica se elevaba sobre sus propias construcciones la occidental era elevada desde la tierra, las casa pequeñas y cuadradas, hechas de piedra grisácea y cubiertas de vegetación brillaban a la luz del sol armonizando por completo con su nuevo relieve levantado y accidentado, lleno de verde por todos lados. Las pequeñas ciudades que se habían acomodado a su nueva situación, como si hubieran sido construidas en esa colisión de tierra, servían como base para un zigurat que hacía las veces de pico de montaña como de corona de la construcción simbiótica con su ambiente.

Pero algo iba mal ¿dónde estaba el cuarto reino? Cuando las llamas terminaron de destruir el pequeño poblado de huecos caminó por entre los palos quemados y las mantas que aún se resistían a su destrucción completa, echó una vista hacia abajo y encontró varias calles y placetas de un reino antiguo pero las construcciones parecían ser de aspecto lúgubre lleno de florituras, gárgolas y ángeles como las que adornaban la construcción céntrica… No había rastro de una cuarta estructura. Había jurado haber visto cuatro reinos distintos desde aquel acantilado, ¿quizás estaba detrás de aquellos tres? ¿O es que se lo imaginó? Alejó sus pensamientos de aquello y echó un vistazo a la muralla por ver por donde podía seguir, y viendo que el camino a su derecha había sido cortado por un derrumbamiento no tuvo otra que seguir por el oeste, bajando unas escaleras inclinadas que giraban para bajar al muro y recorriendo un largo camino hacia la siguiente torre cortando y calcinando sin miramientos a los pocos huecos que quedaban por ahí, aunque poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que los huecos supervivientes le rezaban a alguna especie de estatuas de piedra puestas en los laterales del muro que se ramificaban desde el suelo cuyo rostro miraban hacia las montañas nevadas de su izquierda o a los reinos dependiendo de en qué lado estaban, de brazos abiertos, la cara de aquellas estatuas era la misma que la de todos los huecos: chupada, consumida y sin vida. Quizás se trataba de alguna deidad antigua para evitar convertirse en huecos, o adoradora de los mismos por lo que no le pareció descabellado, una vez pensado, que el incienso lo hubiera puesto uno de esos zombis blancos en alguna reminiscencia de su vida anterior como sacerdote.

A lo lejos pudo ver otra torre a medio destruir, que cuanto más se acercaba más parecía que tapaba algún tipo de bajada, y otro campamento de huecos donde ella se alzaba otra capilla parecida por donde había salido, así que apretando tanto sus dientes como el agarre de su espada prosiguió a encontrarse contra ellos subiendo por unas escaleras a lo alto del torreón donde fue recibido a gritos y con los brazos abiertos, aunque no de forma cariñosa. Nuevamente el sable silbó de un lado a otro, pero esta vez pudo ver como algunos de los huecos se cobijaban contra una de esas extrañas estatuas y trataban de no mirarlo, buscando con los pies huir de aquel asesino vestido con el manto de piel de lobo gris. En sus pequeños ojos blancos, succionados hacia dentro, el terror en estado puro era de lo poco con lo que se habían quedado.

Miró hacia atrás viendo las manchas negras que había dejado, así como algún otro cadáver aun ardiendo, y una sensación de pestilencia y asquerosidad subió por sus talones hasta apoderarse de su garganta y atarla con un poderoso nudo que apenas le permitía respirar. Guardó el sable en su funda sin dejar de mirar a los tres huecos que trataban de retroceder. Era como ver bestias salvajes asustadas… pero ¿y si era él la bestia salvaje? Se miró las manos aún calientes de usar sus llamas y se preguntó si lo que hacía estaba bien, no ya el defenderse sino quemar incluso aquellos que no parecían mostrar ningún tipo de violencia.

De repente los huecos dejaron de gimotear y una sensación aún más asquerosa se apoderó de su espina dorsal mientras escuchaba un gorgoteo reconocible. Devolvió la vista a los huecos y pudo ver como de ellos emanaba aquel fango con el que se tuvo que ver las caras en la estatua el día anterior y retrocedió cuando dos brazos gelatinosos rompieron desde los huecos y una cabeza de serpiente de unos inmensos ojos rojos se levantaba con todas sus fuerzas elevando una gran corriente de aire. Pero ya sabía qué hacer.

—¡Esta vez no, cosa repugnante!

Dos lenguas de fuego salieron de sus manos directas a la cabeza fangosa provocando un grito tan desgarrador que su sangre se heló y le quebró todo el aliento del que disponía, y aunque sus llamas no paraban de salir se debilitaron lo suficiente para que la bestia fangosa pudiera contraatacar con una de sus garras. Asura, con los reflejos del viejo samurái, se lanzó y rodó por el suelo esquivando la garra que destruyó la capilla por completo proyectando cascotes y piedras en todas direcciones, haciendo que tuviera que protegerse la cabeza con sus brazos en el suelo.

Un sollozo hizo que se levantase. Miró a los huecos un solo segundo mientras la otra garra trataba de atraparlo, pero estaba seguro de lo que veía. Miedo, dolor y protección, quizás algún tipo de amor… sentimientos instintivos que no iban a desaparecer incluso siendo huecos, y aunque no entendiera del todo qué significaba ser un hueco en cuanto tomó de nuevo el sable todo aquello se desvaneció como si la voz de Sarakiel hablase directamente con él. Sí, era doloroso, pero había que hacerlo.

Una llama proveniente de su zurda nació con una gran fuerza impactando en la serpiente fangosa. Otro grito, ante el que cerró los ojos y decidió correr hacia delante seccionando las cabezas de los huecos. La criatura explotó casi al instante, tirando a Asura contra los escombros de la antigua capilla mientras el fango humeante caía como la lluvia, afortunadamente sin ganas de reunirse nuevamente.

En aquella posición, viendo al cielo como la primera vez que derrotó a otra criatura fangosa, se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a atardecer.

—Estaría bien… dormir aquí —dijo en voz alta, para acallar el molesto silencio que se apoderó de los muros.


End file.
